Hiiragi
by nekoanimegirl114
Summary: Wrote out one of ma favorite Doujinshi. Hope ya like it! Anyhoo. Message meh if ya want a link to the doujinshi. Ano... BYAxREN. YAOI! NO LIKEY, NO REEDY!


_I didn't make this story, but I realized how many people read more fanfictions than they do doujinshis so I decided to type this doujinshi as a fanfiction.(Let me know if you think I should continue typing doujinshi or if I should stick to ma day job!)_

**Hiiragi---**

Byakuya Kuchiki swiftly pulled his hand away, watching as blood from his finger fell and splashed on the ground.

_In the Sixth Division Barracks:_

Renji Abarai lay on his back on the futon, hands behind hi head as he stared at the wall. "Kuckiki-Taicho", he called out.

"Hm?" he replied from the low table he was reading at. Like Renji, he was wearing a sleeping kimono and his hair was free of the symbols of his status.

"When will you be done with that?" the redhead asked, referring to the book his captain was reading.

"Mm. Just a little longer. Let me finish this."

"Just a little longer, a little longer, he says. Yeah and when it comes down to it, it's not 'a little' anymore." He sighed and rolled over onto his stomach.

"I would not be offended if you went back to bed" the noble answered.

"Really?" he called out as Byakuya flipped to the next page.

"Yes. I'll wake you when I'm done."

"That's harsh" said the lieutenant, collapsing. As his captain continued reading, Renji lifted himself and crept along the floor until he was crouched right next to the older man. Attempting to read the calligraphy over the other's shoulder, Renji realized he had no idea what it said. Glancing back, he noticed a small cut on the man's finger.

"Taicho, your finger…" he trailed off.

"Oh," replied the noble, "Today I encountered a hollow in the Material World."

Renji leapt up shouting, "One that could actually get close enough to hurt you?!"

"No, it didn't give me any trouble. But after I finished it off, I got caught in some holly that was growing nearby."

Renji collapsed again, asking, "What the heck is that?!" '_Kuchiki Taicho is surprisingly clumsy._' "Is holly something from the material world?"

"Yes. It seems I was a little too relaxed, if something from the material world injured me." With that thought, Byakuya continued reading, leaving Renji to pout.

Suddenly, Renji got up, dashing over to his captain, and snatched the man's hand. With mild surprise, Byakuya watched as his subordinate lifted the hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the cut. The kiss turned into a lick and continued until Renji was sucking on the man's finger.

"How unusual," Byakuya smiled. As Renji took in the fingers, more and more of his want was apparent to Byakuya. "You seem to be quite aggressive today."

Renji smiled as the slick hand cupped his cheek and replied, "I wanna go to bed early."

Byakuya brought Renji in for a passionate kiss as the two made their way to the futon. Not wasting any time, Renji removed his clothes and hair tie. He sunk to the floor and placed his hands and lips onto Byakuya's member. He continued teasing and sucking on Byakuya until the noble placed his hand on the red head and uttered, "Renji…"

Pulling the younger man up, the noble slid his hands down Renji's backside, probing with his fingers and inserting them into his lieutenant's entrance. Renji winced as the intrusive appendages continued stretching him for what was to come. The fingers twisted inside him, finding that sweet spot that gave him a jolt of pleasure.

"Renji", Byakuya said, pulling the fingers out. Renji sat in his lover's lap as said lover guided his hips over his aching member, thrusting quickly into the red head as he cried out. When the younger of the two adjusted to the other, Byakuya carefully lay Renji on his back, all the while not leaving him.

The two became breathless as they continued indulging in the other. Renji reached up, encircling Byakuya's shoulders and pulling his captain down so as to sink his teeth into the other's neck. Byakuya lifted himself up changing the angle of his thrusts, causing Renji to screw his eyes shut, his voice heard over anything else.

The next morning, Byakuya emerged from his room fully dressed in his captain's wear. He left quietly so as to not awaken his sleeping lover. As he was making his way to his office, he came upon a holly tree. '_Holly. I didn't know it had flowers._'

As he lightly ran his hand over the leaves, he spoke aloud to himself, his mind on the previous night. "Even you… can be injured by such a trivial thing." '_Someday the day will come, when you bare your fangs at me. But…_' "You cannot hurt me with your fangs, I won't let you. Renji."


End file.
